clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades' Staff
'''Hades' Bident '''is the god's favoured weapon. It is one of the three weapons that make up the Spear of Triam, the only object capable of defeating Kronos. Hades is also known for having a magical helm, which rendered the wearer invisible. Appearance A staff-like weapon, similar in appearance to Poseidon's Trident, though it only has two prongs instead of three. It is made entirely out of metal, aside from the leather grips. History Upon declaring war on their father Kronos and the Titans, the three brothers Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus went down to the pit of Tartarus and freed their uncles, the Elder Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires. The Cyclopes and Hephaestus combined their power and knowledge to forge weapons for the Gods. Hades received the Pitchfork as a gift. Presumably he used it in the Titanomachy to defeat Kronos. By combining it with his brother's respective weapons to form the Spear of Triam, Hades and his brothers overthrew their father. Hades revealed the weapon in the Underworld when confronting his brothers. Initially he did not participate in any fighting and only used it to keep Ares in check. When Zeus apologised to Hades, Ares attempted to slay him on the grounds that Hades was too merciful. Angered, Hades used the weapon to battle Ares and briefly overwhelm him. This allowed Zeus to escape, but in the ensuing struggle Ares seized the Pitchfork and hurled it into Zeus back. Perseus wrenched it out and, with Zeus help, combined it with the Trident. This teleported them out of the Underworld. Perseus dual wielded the pitchfork and the trident against Ares, eventually combining them with Zeus thunderbolt to form the Spear of Triam. After the Spear was used to defeat Kronos, the Pitchfork was lost. Uses Primarily it is a part of the Spear of Triam. In the hands of Hades, the God uses it to rule over the Underworld with an iron fist. The pitchfork itself was a powerful weapon, glowing with a combustive flame so it could be used like a branding iron when striking enemies. It is implied to have other special properties. When Hades first summons the staff it glints with lightning, implying that it too can generate lightning like the trident and the thunderbolt. Possibly it allowed Hades to split the Earth open and summon souls. For storage or other usage it retracts into a smaller spear like weapon. Wielders The Pitchfork is wielded by three characters. * Hades - Hades carries it throughout most of Wrath of the Titans, but he does not use it until he comes into conflict with Ares. With it however Hades proves a deadly fighter, using it to bash Ares' head, catch his arm and eventually pin him down using the prongs. When Ares puts up a struggle, Hades attempts to kill him. Ares narrowly avoids being stabbed and makes a grab for the weapon, where Hades releases it to keep a hold on Ares. * Ares - Ares only uses it in a last ditch effort to kill Zeus. Even when he regains his feet Hades holds him fast, so Ares resorts to throwing the pitchfork into Zeus' back. * Perseus - Perseus wields it on the Mount of Idols against Ares. Eventually he combined it with the thunderbolt and the trident to form the Spear of Triam. Trivia * Although the myths tell that the Elder Cyclopes originally forged a helm for Hades upon their release from Tartarus & the outbreak of the Titanomachy, it is possible that they also made him the bident sometime later in the war. * Hades was usually associated with the Helm of Darkness, whereas his Roman equivalent Pluto was usually depicted with the bident. Category:Weapons Category:Hades Category:Godly Weapons